


May your past sins leave your soul so that I may be with you for eternity.

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Heavy Angst, M/M, Religion, light gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Till death do us apart."
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Kudos: 30
Collections: Anonymous





	May your past sins leave your soul so that I may be with you for eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: All characters used will be a representation of their personas only. No real names will be used or mentioned. I do not ship them in real life or anything of that sort. Do not push this to the CC's or I will delete this work. 
> 
> Content Warning: Light Gore, Religious Content, Explicit Sexual Scenes in later chapters, Angst.

_"Shut up Skeppy. You muffinhead."_

_Said man just struck out his tongue and curved his lips into a devilish grin, something quite uncharacteristic for what he was._

_"Make me idiot." Laughing obnoxiously, he ran away from the other male, arms flying about childishly as he sprinted into the grassy terrain._

_"You potato! Come back here!" Though his face betrayed his words as he cracked a bright smile and ran after his lover; jade eyes gleaming with fondness and love._

**BADBOYHALO** woke up to a eerily loud ringing in his ears, eyes slowly opening to a bright room. Shifting, he pushed himself up so he now laid on his side, not finding the strength to pick himself up completely. He felt like mush, his muscles were sapped of any ability and his body refused to pick itself up. He panicked slightly, eyes widening and immediately closing after. 

He regretted it so much now that the blinding light still found away into his eyelids. Opening his eyes once again, he took a note of his surroundings: pure white nothingness. He felt the floor, finding nothing but a feeling of emptiness. He made a sound of confusion, but heard nothing come out of his mouth. Ears ringing, he tried to speak again, feeling his vocal chords cry out in agony as he couldn't make a noise. _What the fuck._ He tried to touch his throat, but instead, his hand just laid there, unmovable. He tried again, efforts useless as his hand stayed, all feeling of touch gone. 

The ringing grew louder, agony flushing through his body as his ears ached with the sound. His veins were on fire, blood burning inside him like thorns. Red filled his vision as he felt a wetness near his eyes. He figured he was crying. Trying to scream out, his vocal chords felt like bursting as once again, no sound came through. This was pure hell. He swore that he would die here and here only. 

His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and every sensation stopped. The pain, the numbness, the ringing. It was like every thing had stopped in the moment. He laid there, panting harshly and trying to catch his breath. Time passed slowly almost non-existent as he closed his eyes. 

" _ **W E L C O M E"**_

Snapping his eyes open, he lifted his head and looked around, surprisingly he was able to move his body. He touched his face, feeling a sticky liquid on his cheeks. Bringing it into his view, he saw a dark red liquid on his now ash grey fingertips. _Blood._ He looked at his body, claws on his toes and fingers. He touched one of his toenails yelping at the soft prick and bringing his finger into his mouth. The metallic taste made him wince, but he continued to marvel at his new body, scanning over every detail. His once pale skin had been blackened into a grey, dark black veins running along his arms and legs. Light grey scars filled his stomach and shoulders, leaving him to wonder about the rest of him. What had happened to him? 

His memories had been wiped, only remembering his old appearance and name. The rest was filled with white blanks and a loud ringing, something less than desirable to him. Standing himself up slowly, he stood in place. Nothing else he could do. 

**_"Y O U A R E A S I N N E R."_ **

...

_**"I W E L C O M E Y O U T O Y O U R E T E R N A L R E S T I N G P L A C E"** _

Bad felt himself blacking out, eyes struggling to stay open as loud whispers fell to his ears. He fell himself tipping back as a hand reached out to grab his wrist. He traced the hand back to a person with ivory white skin, face being covered in deathly black splotches. The face was twisted into a grin as it melted away, replacing itself with tan skin and brown hair. He looked back, his stomach dropping at the sight. 

A deep abyss below his very feet. If he was let go he would fall to his death. The whispering got louder and louder, eyes scrunched as to not see anything. A hand grabbed his chin and clenched hard.

_"Look at me Bad. Don't you love me?"_ The high pitched voice lit a fire in his gut, eyes opening to a warm smile. He smiled back, he didn't know this feeling at all. 

Until the facade melted away, eyes bleeding and voice morphing. It laughed loudly, watching Bad's every move. Then it went back into that warm smile and face. He was pulled closer, until the others lips touched his ear. It huffed a small giggle and spoke softly.

_"May you suffer in hell for all eternity my love."_

His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt himself fall. 

**Author's Note:**

> This might kill the mood, but here we go-. I do have this fic planned out and II plan to update it over 2 weeks, but uh only if y'all want more. Just give a comment or a kudo and that'll just let me know if you want more. Comment moderation is on so if you don't want your comment to be seen just mention it to me :D


End file.
